koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 3/Miscellaneous Weapons
This page contains a compiled list of miscellaneous weapons found in Warriors Orochi 3 and its expansion titles. Most of these include previous weapons from other Koei titles. Others are merely replicas of four star weapons only with unique visual effects to distinguish them in battle. A large number of gems and some crystals are required to buy these weapons from the weapon dealer. They are always available for purchase so long as the player has enough crystals to make a transaction. Unlike their numbered counterparts, big star weapons initially start out with very low attack power and are about as strong as one star weapons at best. However, if these are wielded by a character with maximum weapon compatibility, they are automatically given a huge bonus of 54 attack points. This large boost in power makes them stronger than most four star weapons though there may be some exceptions. Each of the big star weapons has an unique effect that varies depending on the user. One character wielding a particular big star weapon may receive a temporary buff by hitting foes while another character is granted extra range in all of their attacks from the same armament. They can also be upgraded with various attributes to enhance their overall potency like any other weapon. Shared Weapons The following weapons listed below can be used by two or more characters who share the same weapon type. *'Blades' - Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Liu Shan, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Yuan Shao, Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Nobunaga Oda *'Twin Swords' - Cao Pi, Lu Xun, Liu Bei, Musashi Miyamoto *'Heavy Swords' - Guan Ping, Xiahou Ba, Fu Xi, Susano'o, Sterkenburg Cranach, Kenshin Uesugi, Ranmaru Mori, Sakon Shima, Ginchiyo Tachibana *'Spears' - Lu Meng, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Lu Bu, Nemea, Momiji, Yukimura Sanada, Keiji Maeda, Tadakatsu Honda *'Clubs' - Xu Zhu, Pang De, Huang Gai, Yoshihiro Shimazu *'Small Blades' - Ayane, Kunoichi, Nene *'Great Axes' - Xu Huang, Rachel, Kiyomasa Katō *'Hand Axes' - Dian Wei, Zhang Liao, Katsuie Shibata *'Large Scythes' - Orochi, Orochi X *'Feather Fans' - Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan, Shingen Takeda *'Iron Fans' - Xiaoqiao, Daqiao *'Bows' - Xiahou Yuan, Huang Zhong, Ina *'Lances' - Deng Ai, Nagamasa Azai *'Gloves' - Ding Feng, Meng Huo *'Staves' - Pang Tong, Zhang Jiao, Aya *'Double Voulges' - Zhang Fei, Wei Yan *'Sickles' - Jia Xu, Gan Ning *'Nunchaku' - Ling Tong, Guan Suo *'Throwing Knives' - Wang Yuanji, Zhurong *'Gauntlets' - Dodomeki, Kotarō Fūma Weapon List Character-Specific Weapons This section contains weapons unique to one particular character. Some of these are duplicates or palette-swapped versions of other weapons under a different name. Wei= |-|Wu= |-|Shu= |-|Jin= |-|Others 1= |-|Others 2= |-|Samurai 1= |-|Samurai 2= |-|Samurai 3= Synthesized Weapons Introduced in Ultimate, synthesized weapons have high attack power and take on the appearance of fourth weapons. These are crafted from rare and high-grade materials found exclusively in Gauntlet Mode. Aside from gathering the right materials, players must also pay the blacksmith a hefty amount of 20,000 gems and 2 crystals in order to produce a single synthesized weapon. They also have a full compatibility bonus of 99, the highest of the game. Wei= |-|Wu= |-|Shu= |-|Jin= |-|Others 1= |-|Others 2= |-|Samurai 1= |-|Samurai 2= |-|Samurai 3= DLC Weapons This part of the page is dedicated to weapons available via downloadable content. A few of these weapons are considered four star weapons due to having a compatibility bonus of 18 attack points instead of 54. :* only available in Ultimate. Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Items